Don't Say You Love Me
by BBGROOVE
Summary: Braden's been wondering about his emotions that he can't seem to figure out..and guess who those emotion are about
1. Confused Thinking

AN: okay I totally missed like five episodes because I was on the other side of the country on a little tour of Washington D.C. and other historical landmarks, and visiting my family who live practically everywhere in cali. So I totally missed the whole Callie and Braden thing the only episodes I saw with Callie in it were when Sarah asks him to go to Mexico with him and the later episodes but I think they totally belong together.

Disclaimer: I in now way own Summerland.....DON'T RUB IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....... I do however own this little story and the characters Riley and Heather.

AN: I also remember that I don't know much about Callie so I'm just gonna improvise with her life....please don't flame me...but I will take constructive criticism. And Jays surf shop is a name I made up

'Example'****- Thinking

"Example" - Speaking

The golden rays of the sun were pouring through the small windows of Waves surf shop. People were walking, rollerblading and even dancing outside of the shop, but inside a young teenage boy was thinking.

"Hey, you gonna help or stand there all day," a handsome Jay asked.

Braden didn't answer; he was still looking out the window thinking about the past events. Jay placed down the board he was carrying and walked across the room.

"You know if you need to talk I'm right here," Jay said patting Braden on the shoulder. Braden hadn't replied just simply turned around exhaled deeply and walked towards the board that Jay had recently put down.

"You know what!" Jay said forcefully while wagging a finger at Braden. "It's better to let what ever your thinking about out than to just busy yourself........" he said walking over to him. "With something you're doing all wrong," Jay complained grabbing the wax from Braden and waxing the board himself.

"Sorry man, I've just been...ummm...well confused I guess," Bradin said leaning on the wall.

"Look if it's about the whole Sarah thing you should jus..." Jay started but was soon cut off by Braden. "No it's not about her, actually it's only a little bit about her," Braden replied.

"I'm just really confused," said Braden while raking his hands through his hair and sighing deeply.

"Take the rest of the day off," Jay said while picking up the board and placing it with the others. "It looks like you need to think things out on your own," He said while walking behind the counter

and waving Braden out.

"And business seems slow so you can go," Jay stated picking up a few papers and heading to the back.

Braden just stood there for a minute before he finally dug his hands into his pockets and walked outside. While he was walking along the pier he paused looked to the ocean and walked towards a few big rocks that seem calm and quiet, which was a perfect place for him to think.

He walked closer to the rocks, his head hanging down a few times. He climbed one of the smaller rocks and sat on it. He was in deep thought when he heard his name being called.

"Braden?" a small almost whispering voice asked/called. He didn't turn around just starred at the ocean waves. He knew whom the voice belonged to; he just wasn't ready to face her yet, not when everything is so confusing.

His name was called again although this time closer, right behind him. He slowly got up and turned to face........

Okay sorry had to end it wasn't sure if it the girl should be Callie or Sarah...maybe you could help me

when u review tell me who u want it to be please and thank you

Shanee


	2. Can We Talk part 1

Whoopiepiez- thanks for telling me about the word clumps and double spacing.....I guess fanfiction did that to my story...but oh well...

Melodie568- thanks for the idea...I wasn't sure what to do if it was Callie that everyone wanted him to talk to

'Example' - Thinking  
"Example" - Speaking

"Braden?" Callie said. "Is everything okay?" she asked as Braden turned to her. He gave a heavy sigh as he stood up from where he was sitting. They both stood there having a staring contest before Braden put his head down.

Callie moaned and placed her hands on her hips as she practically sent death glares at Braden. "God Braden!" she almost yelled while throwing her hands up and stepping to the other side of him. "Why are you avoiding me huh?" She said turning her head. "Last week you came to me and we somehow have, what I thought was a friendly conversation!" Callie said harshly.

Braden was surprised at Callie's outburst; he still remained quiet so she could continue.

Callie's tone softened a little. She turned her head while hugging herself and said, "then after Sarah left you haven't talked to me at all, it's as if you were lying about being my friend." She let her arms fall back to her sides as her hair whipped around her face. Braden walked next to Callie and put his hands in his pockets as he tried to explain.

"Look, Callie I'm really sorry I've just been thinking a lot lately," Braden said while squinting his eyes to block out the sun. Callie looked at him for a brief moment and then turned her attention back to the ocean.

"About Sarah?" Callie asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Braden sighed and turned his head to the side, away from Callie. Callie shook her head gave a small sigh and headed off the rock.

"I'll see you later," Callie called behind her as her feet hit the sand.

Braden watched Callie walk off as he gripped his hands and growled.

'_You idiot you could have told her the real reason why you're ignoring her' _Braden's mind yelled

Braden thought for a moment before jumping off the rock and running towards Callie.

"Wait up," Braden called out to Callie but she kept on walking. "Callie would you just wait," Braden yelled before Callie finally stopped.

When Braden caught up to her she didn't turn her head, just stood there like a statue. Braden nervously stood behind Callie trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, which seemed like forever, Callie turned around.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Braden looked at Callie her brown hair flowing with the wind. She stood there with her hands crossed and an angry but soft tone expression played across her face. As Braden was wondering about what he should say Callie sighed and waited

'_Why do I even bother with him?' _Callie asked herself. _'Because you like him, a lot'_ her conscience replied. Callie shook her head trying to convince herself that this was a stupid little crush, but she was losing that battle.

As Callie finally ended the little war in her mind she noticed Braden was looking at her. He didn't say anything so she just stared back. He looked a little different, he has been slumping ever since Sarah left but his posture was good. A smile was placed on his lips big enough to reach his eyes. His eyes, those gorgeous hazel eyes he was looking at her like she wanted him to (stole that from an episode but I thought it was a really good line). She regained her composure and stated to walk off.

"Can we talk?" Braden finally asked while gracefully taking Callie's hand and spinning her around. Callie just looked up at him and then walked with Braden's hand still clasped around her wrist.

The trip was silent, no the uncomfortable silence but a sort of natural silence a peaceful one. They walked a little longer until they reached Braden's beach home. By then Braden's hand wasn't holding Callie's wrist, he was holding her hand. None of them really noticed that they were holding hands, but if they did I'm sure neither would want to let go.

Callie let go of Braden as she walked to the picnic table near the hot tub. Braden walked to the hot tub and laced his fingers through the water.

"So, what did you wan to talk about?" Callie asked finally breaking the silence.

Yeah I finally got the second chappie...but there's a problem....my sis read this and she saw the episode where Sarah comes back and she thought I stole from the show...but I swear that I didn't .....I thought of this chappie and wrote it way before that show went on...but I couldn't upload because fan fiction wouldn't let me...

Having a little writers block...so it might take a while till the next chappie...if u have any suggestions I would appreciate it

Shanee


	3. Can We Talk part 2

Disclaimer: I in now way own Summerland.....DON'T RUB IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....... I do however own this little story and the characters Riley and Heather.

AN: I also remember that I don't know much about Callie so I'm just gonna improvise with her life....please don't flame me...but I will take constructive criticism.

Before I start I would like to thank lilsoccercutie53 and melodie568.... I'm glad u like the story

'_Example_'****- Thinking

"Example" - Speaking

**Last time**: The trip was silent, no the uncomfortable silence but a sort of natural silence a peaceful one. They walked a little longer until they reached Braden's beach home. By then Braden's hand wasn't holding Callie's wrist, he was holding her hand. None of them really noticed that they were holding hands, but if they did I'm sure neither would want to let go.

Callie let go of Braden as she walked to the picnic table near the hot tub. Braden walked to the hot tub and laced his fingers through the water.

"So, what did you wan to talk about?" Callie asked finally breaking the silence.

Braden walked over to the table and sat down across from Callie. Braden ran a hand through his hair before clasping his hands together (think praying) and looking up at Callie.

'_Okay now or never Westerly' _Braden thought as he began. " Callie look I know that things have been really messed up since Sarah left," He began.

"Braden would you mind skipping the long speech and just tell me what's bothering you?" Callie said standing up. Braden got up too and walked towards Callie, he placed his hands on Callie's shoulder and said," I've really been thinking about our...relationship."

He began to say his little speech again, but it was not really important since neither was paying attention (I know how can he say the speech and not pay attention...well he just can). Braden suddenly stopped talking when he realized how close they were.

Both teens started to lean closer. Braden's hands moved up to cup Callie's face as she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. Both were so close their lips cm apart.

"Braden can you help with the groceries?" His aunt Ava called out.

Braden let go of Callie and starred at her for a few seconds before calling back,"Yeah sure".

Callie was furious she couldn't handle it anymore. Braden opened his mouth to say something but Callie shook her head and said,"Bye."

"Callie wait," Braden called out before she turned the corner and was out of sight. Ava saw Callie leave and new she had really bad timing.

Ava walked over to Braden and asked if she interrupted something. Braden shook his head and headed to he car to help.

A door slamming shut was heard through out the house. Soon after a heavy sigh and another slam was heard but this time from a bedroom door.

Callie sat on her bed with her head in her hands as a small sob escaped her lips.

Callie's older sister Heather heard all the commotion from her room. She decided to go and see what the problem was.

Heather carefully opened the door and peeked in, seeing as Callie didn't notice she knocked on the door.

"What do you want," Callie said while raising her head and drying her tears.

"Well I wanted to know what ferocious monster came into our house slamming every door in the house and interrupted my very important Volleyball studying," Heather replied while walking over to Callie's bed and sitting down.

"Why in the world would you be studying for Volleyball, the summer season almost over anyway," Callie asked hoping Heather wouldn't ask what was going on.

"Well excuse me I happen to be the Co-captain of the Playalinda Highschool Volleyball team, besides coach asked Riley and I to help figure out a way to beat Garcis (Garsis) High," Heather said while waving a proud hand at the pad of paper in front of her.

"But lets not change the subject, this boy must be something special," She stated while giving her younger sister a teasing smile.

"How would you know?" Callie asked while she faced her sister and crossed her legs.

"Oh please, you and I are practically bestfriends...we tell each other everything and when you stray from the subject that always means guy trouble or you and I got in some argument and your still mad." She said while setting he paper down and laying on her back.

"I know for a fact that I havn't bugged you with in the last week because I wasn't here, so the only othe option is a guy, now what's the matter?" Heather asked as Callie layed back down but on her stomach.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Callie said as she looked out the window.

"I could always study another time," Heather replied tossing her paper into the hallway. Callie told her story and Heather's reply was this.....

Okay sorry you had to wait so long but since school started I've had a lot to do I;m in honor choir, In all gate classes and I already have piles of homework....might take a while till the next chappie

Please review

Shanee


	4. Advise

Disclaimer: you should know by now

This one's gonna be short for explained reasons below

SORRY GUYS AND GIRLS BUT IHAVE TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A FEW WEEKS....MY HOMEWORK IS NOW REALLY PILEING UP NOW SINCE SCHOOL HAS BEEN ON FOR A WEEK.......AND SOMEONE POINTED OUT THAT HIS NAME WAS SPELLED BRADIN I'M SOOOOO SORRY BUT MY COMP IS ON THIS THING TO WHERE IT AUTOMATICALLY CHANGES MY MISTAKES FOR ME BUT I COULDN'T CHANGE THEM.......WE'RE GETTING IT FIXED SOON

THANX FOR YOUR PATIENCE

SHANEE

Heather sat up from her original position on the bed and got up. "It seems pretty obvious what you have to do," she said while walking to the door.

"Wait, what do you mean what I have to do?" Callie asked while getting up off her bed and walking to her sister. Heather shook her head and placed her hands on Callie's shoulders.

"My dear, dear sister it is obvious that he really likes you but is afraid to make a move," Heather said while letting go of Callie and picking up her paper from the hallway. Callie stood there at her door for a few seconds before chasing after her older sister.

"Hold on just a minute, please finish your advise before you move," Callie said exasperated . Heather turned around and smirked at her sister .

"If he's afraid to show you his feelings then show him yours, and don't tell me that you have been because if I'm righ then the plan I have concoted should work," Heather said while turning her sisters head so she could whisper this plan.

Okay I know a lil stupid at the end but I had to short it....sorry again

Shanee


	5. Final Plan

Disclaimer: you should know by now

AN: okay I know I've been gone for like ever but I just didn't have enough time .....and don't say I have weekends because I'm always at my friends and her bro hogs the comp so I can't do anything about it.......but I am back so here is the ending.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Callie sighed heavily as she slowly walked to the door. _'I hope this works, or Heather is so dead' _She thought as she brought her shaking hand to the hard wood surface. She knocked twice and waited patiently praying to God anyone but Braden would answer. Her plan would be ruined if he did.

Thankfully Nikki answered and gave a small smile. "He's in his room sulking," Nikki said before Callie even opened her mouth. Callie walked in as Nikki pointed up the stairs and then walked back to the counter to finish her sandwich. Callie looked at the steps then back at the door before she closed her eyes counted to ten and started up.

She was walking slowly as each foot softly patted against the carpeted floor. Once she reached the top she stopped to look at the door placed right in front of her. '_Well now or never girl,'_ Callie thought when she reached the door. Suddenly her plan didn't seem all to bad, except for one little detail, Bradin opened the door. Callie gasped and stepped back. As her foot hit the floor she lost her balance and began to fall. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard floor but instead felt two warm arms wrap around her. Callie slowly opened her eyes to find she was starring into his.

"You okay?" Bradin asked as he brought her up to his height. Callie blinked a few times trying to get herself together. She stayed quiet for a moment, then suddenly remembered the plan. Callie grabbed Bradin by the collar and yanked him close to her body. She felt his warm uneven breath cascading down her face.

Bradin caught his breath as Callie's grasp faded. "Now that I have your attention, can we talk?" she asked as she backed away from him, his warmth leaving her. She walked over to the stairway and turned around to notice that Bradin was walking to his room. She lowered her head in defeat while she placed her right foot on the first step.

"Where are you going?" Bradin asked when he opened his door. Callie blinked a few times in confusion, but soon followed him. This wasn't the first time she saw his room but it was definitely different. The warm yet cool room that he shared with his brother was covered in a shadow. The curtains had been pulled over the window and the lights off. The only light showing was illuminating from the computer screen. "I was thinking about something and it was to bright in here," Bradin said pushing the curtains open to let in the afternoon light.

Callie strutted over to the window and looked out. Her finger delicately traced the beach just outside. She remembered the fist time she touched the sand. Her short stubby little legs pouncing onto each and every sandcastle that her sister had worked on. Her brown curly locks bouncing with the wind when she ran back and forth from the waves. Simple everything was so simple, now here she is a plan in her back pocket that should work from every detail.

"Simple," Callie sighed barely above a whisper. "Did you say something?" Bradin asked letting the distance between them grow when he sat on his bed. He didn't know what she said, but heard the way she said it. Vulnerability dripped from that little word along with uncertainty. The one characteristic about that word that made him notice it so, was it also sounded full of, love.

"Bradin if I do something and you don't like it, could we still be friends?" Callie asked as she turned from the window. Bradin starred blankly at her for a moment before answering, "Of course Callie." Callie briskly walked to him closing the distance. She, for the second time that day, pulled him by his collar to bring his body close to her. She starred at him wondering if she should go on, she didn't have to. Bradin enclosed Callie in his arms as he pressed his lips to hers.

Callie wrapped her arms around Bradin as he rubbed her back with his hands. Her hands played with his hair as he moved his left hand higher and higher. He slowly caressed her as she let a small gasp out, causing their lips to part for a moment. Bradin brought his mouth to her neck as he slowly kissed it, nipping a few times.

Callie was beside herself; she loved this feeling she loved his touch, everything. She pulled hi head up and their lips crashed together. Yet again her slowly caressed her breast as she moaned. Braden plunge his tongue into her open mouth touching every crevice of her. As the kiss deepened Bradin pushed her onto the bed. "I love you Callie," Bradin whispered as between kisses. Callie Stopped and looked at him. "Don't say that, I don't want you to unless you mean it," Callie replied. Bradin was quiet for a second before he kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I....love....you."

They continued kissing when a knock came to the door. Callie and Bradin jumped from where they were and sat up. The door had pushed opened and in popped Nikki's head. "We're all going out for lunch, want to come?" She asked as she looked at the two on the bed. She gave a small smirk before she cocked her head to the side and said in a mocking voice, "I'll take that as a no."

She quickly closed the door and went down stairs before Bradin could say something in return. Callie gave a light giggle when she noticed Bradin's stern face. "Come on, I cold go for some food right about now," Callie said as she swung her legs over the bed. "Hey, I thought that....," Bradin continued but was cut short by Callie. "If you and I are together, then we have plenty of time for this," Callie stated as she pointed a finger between him and her. Bradin gave a short laugh before he got up and followed Callie out the door.

"Hey guys, Nikki said that you two were busy and couldn't come." Ava said as she grabbed her keys from the table and a coat. "Well we were just talking about the day today," Bradin replied while he grabbed Callie and held her close. "How was it by the way?" Ava asked as she walked out the door. "Perfect," They both replied while they walked to the car holding hands.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Finally done....praise...umm...wellwhomever you praise. I know this was short and all but yet again school....please review but not toharshly now.....I TRIED, DON"T HIT ME !!!!!!!

Shanee


End file.
